lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
User talk:Sannse
Hi Sannse, my tag is rabdrake. My member name here is Ralph, let's call her Ralph. I noticed that the LGBT google referral for "Emmie, 08:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Pop's First lesbian love song has been deleted." I may need some guidance from the support staff. It appears the article is being reviewed. I have every confidence in the LGBT wiki project. I wish I could offer more that my writng. If I'm missing something please help me. I have been under a sustained challenge. I believe the attack is mainly because the Nyro Family objects to the song being claimed as lesbian. Because of my allegation, I trust the article will be reviewed with the strictest scrutiny. Thank you Rabdrake P.S. I'm am open book http://rabdrake.wordpress.com/ :Hi, please see User talk:EarthFurst#Problem_page. As I understand it, it's not the sexuality issue that's upsetting people, it's the allegation of an adult/child relationship. In general, your own speculation on this should not be added to Wikia. If you quote a source for any part of your article, that should be referenced. So (to use totally made-up examples) "this lyric was obviously about Hello Kitty" would be a problem, but "The New York Times said that this was about Hello Kitty " would be fine. This is particularly important if Hello Kitty is illegal. If the article could be considered libelous, then it is not suitable for Wikia. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Emmie, Pop's First Lesbian love song Sannse, Thanks for the feedback. I appreciate the position of Wikipedia. Please thank everyone at Wikipedia for me. To paraphrase, a comment that made it all worth for me. " At 13, I would have considered myself blessed beyond belief to be with someone like Laura Nyro. I have known two other women who had loving long-term relationships that began when they were in their mid-teens and the other woman was in her early thirties." I will consider submitting a bowdlerized verson. The nub of the problem is how to present the phenomenon of the flame/crush relationship, vis-a-vis "Emmie". By it's character, a flame/crush relationship involves an older/younger bonding that is more than mere friendship. I will, notwithstanding, post this on the recommended talk page. Agape. Ralph, Let's call her Ralph 19:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC . Question about Babylon 5 wikia I tried to ask a question on the Babylon 5 wikia, but my edits don't seem to publish. Edits don't get listed on http://babylon5.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/EarthFurst nor on Recent Changes page. Tried to ask about this on user talk pages but got "The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #5 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: user talk:wikia ..." Have reported the spam filter problem to http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Spam_filter_problems , but there still the problem that I could create article talk page. --EarthFurst 19:43, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, we were having a few server issues yesterday, which made some edits fail to show for a while. All should be back to normal now :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:35, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Unusual number of visitors with titles Hi Sannse, I was reviewing my local list users today and noticed quite a few of today's visitors with staff, util, vstf, council, wikiastars etc. listed as groups they belong to. Is this particular wikia under scrutiny for some reason or is this just a fluke? -- DragonMage (talk) 19:48, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, the page has changed a little, with staff and other groups showing as default. You need to remove the checkbox for staff and other global groups if you don't want to see them on "all users" view - they are considered "here" because they are global. But if you stick to "contributed one time or more" you'll see the actual editors, whether they are global or not. I hope that makes sense, ask more if not! -- sannse (help forum | blog) 18:01, November 7, 2014 (UTC) User DarkwingThrasher Hi Sannse, I'm not sure who to direct this to so if you're not "it", would you please pass this along? I've noticed that we have a Bureaucrat/Sysop named User:DarkwingThrasher who has only ever made three edits and has not edited or signed in for five years. Is it possible for you to demote him/her to a regular user? I don't have the ability to demote another Bureaucrat. Thank you. DragonMage (talk) 14:43, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi, sorry I wasn't around for this question... the best thing is to ask via . If there are others editiing here at the moment, then it's good to get community agreement on the demotion before going to the contact form though. That will help whoever answers the message to know that all are agreed on this step. Alternatively, you could just ignore the flag, it doesn't make any difference if they are not visiting here anyway :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 16:38, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Racism Hello Sannse, I saw someone edited the Christian page and wrote a racist comment about "hating blacks". I can't remember his name but you can find him in the history. ChitiMouse (talk) 13:01, September 22, 2019 (UTC)ChitiMouse :Okay, I've banned and reverted -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 08:56, September 23, 2019 (UTC)